casshanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Past Rises Before My Eyes
The Past Rises Before My Eyes (Kako wa Me no Mae ni Michiru, 過去は目の前に満ちる)is the thirteenth episode of Casshern Sins. It originally aired on December 24th, 2008 and the Funimation dubbed version on August 19th, 2012. Plot The Rumors of Luna's healing has spread far across the reaches of the planet, those who seek her are turning to desperate measures and some are on the brink of insanity. They search for them to save themselves from death, from the ruin, but there is one who searches for her for different reasons, Casshern. Although he has finally found a reason to keep living, Lyuze still stands in his way, her vengence takes an emotional toll as she verbally abuses Casshern by telling him that Luna is a rumor because Luna is dead. Casshern takes no offense to this and rebuddles by asking Lyuze if she would rather Luna be alive, but in that Lyuze would loose all her convictions and her reasons for living. Casshern passess her by, swearing to find Luna and then they'll see what happens afterwards. On the planet there are still others who do not believe in Luna at all, instead they believe in another being who can stop the Ruin, Dio. Dio himself also believes that Luna is just another rumor and that he and Leda are the only ones capable of stopping the Ruin by defeating Casshern. But it seems even those who do not believe in Luna are curious, Lyuze decides to follow Casshern on his journey to find Luna, finnaly having a change of heart about her life. Casshern and Lyuze meet up with Ohji and Ringo in the rain and decide to take shelter to avoid rusting. There Casshern realized his worry and care for Ringo but was ultimatley interrupted by the arrival of a mysterious robot looking to shield himself from the Rain. Lyuze finds this man suspicious and questions him to where he reveals he knows the truth about how Casshern killed Luna and caused the Ruin, revealing that this man is non other then Braiking Boss. He believes that it is possible that Luna may be alive but wants to see for himself up close. Braiking boss also reveals the truth about Ohji, the man who was Braiking Boss' main proffessor and also the creator of Casshern, Dio and Leda. With this Braiking Boss explained the similarities of Robots and Humans including the fact that both races had obtained enernal life, even so humans had one advantage, the ability to pro create. This was the reason that Casshern, Dio and Leda were created, but ultimatley failed to accept the function of reproduction only leaving them to use their abnormally powerful bodies to become killing machines. Braiking Boss himself took the chance to turn Casshern into what he was meant to be, a murder and gave him the order to kill Luna. Casshern is devistated by the revalation of his past, learning that he was built to be nothing but a monster. Ringo tries to come to his aid but his isnticts come alive as he nearly brings himself to kill Ringo. His will stops himself from doing so but his guilt brings him to try and use his purpouse in life to kill, in an attempt to physically try to take his own life. English Cast (In Order of Appearance) Category:Casshern Sins Category:Episode